Ya Ampun,
by Shakemiiko Kairin
Summary: ketika Asano Gakuho bertingkah seperti ibu-ibu...


Hai-hai~

Kairin balek lagi!

Di tengah UKK ini masih sempet-sempetnya Kairin nulis penpik :"v

Kali ini penpik nyak Asa(sr)Iso! Tapi enggak ditonjolin sih, yd ditonjolin Gakushuunyak :v

WARNING : OOC tingkat dewa, banyak typo, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, humor garing, dan warning-warning lainya,

Kalau merasa kurang suka, silakan tekan tombol panah di pojok kiri atas yang mengarah kekiri~

.

.

.

.

Di pagi yang cerah, keluarga Asano yang kurang belaian terbangun dari tidur mereka yang singkat~

"pagi ayah," kata Gakushuu setelah dia selesai mandi dan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Ya, menyapa ayahnya tercinta di pagi hari memang sudah masuk jadwal yang harus dia laksanakan di tiap pagi.

"pagi," jawab Gakuho dengan normal, sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Tapi masalahnya, orangnya enggak ada, Cuma kedengeran suaranya.

"ayah engkau dimana?"

"disini," seketika, muka Gakushuu berubah menjadi horror. Kenapa?

"a-ayah apa yang k-kau," Gakushuu saking kagetnya sampe mau ngomong aja susah.

"aku sedang membenarkan atap," kata Gakuho dengan tenangnya. Ternyata gakuho sedang bergelantungan diatas sambil ngedempul atap. Pantes Gakushuu sampe jantungan.

"tapi kenapa sekarang?" Tanya Gakushuu, masih dengan muka horror nya.

"lha gimana lagi, nanti malam ayah lembur lagi. Lagipula sekarang kan musim hujan, kalau rumahnya banjir nanti kan repot,"

"kan bisa diurus pembantu yah,"

"no. ini pekerjaan seorang ayah." Kata Gakuho dengan dramantisnya. Mata Gakushuu menyipit.

" _sakarepmu,"_ kata Gakushuu dalam hati.

"aku bisa tau kamu barusan ngerasani ayahmu ini," kata Gakuho tiba-tiba dan itu membuat Gakushuu hampir kepleset.

" _asem tenan ig,"_ Gakushuu mulai memaki dalam hati.

"aku tau kau lagi misuh-misuh," kata Gakuho lagi kemudian lanjut ngedempul atap.

"EMBOH!" Gakushuu rasanya pengen nangis. Tapi karena takut diketawain bapaknya, Gakushuu pun tetep bakoh dan nahan nangis.

" _tenang, tenang, Gakushuu cepetan sarapan dan minggat ke sekolah. Bapakmu memang enggak waras, seorang pedagang lipan yang terkenal sampai mancanegara, bapakmu adalah om-om pedo yang…."_

"APA MAKSUDMU NGATAIN BAPAKMU SENDIRI OM-OM PEDO YANG ENGGAK WARAS?!"

"AMPON PAK KOK DENGER!"

"BAPAKMU INI ENGGAK ADA YANG ENGGAK TAU TENTANG ANAKNYA SENDIRI!"

"ASEEEEEEM!"

Takut lama-kelamaan jadi enggak waras kayak bapaknya, Gakushuu mulai meninggalkan bapaknya yang masih asik ngedempul atep rumah.

Gakushuu sarapan (sendiri) di ruang makan mansion Asano yang besarnya bisa dipake buat stadion. Sepi. Tapi biasanya juga gini. Gakushuu tidak pernah merasakan sarapan dengan suasana hangatnya sarapan bersama keluarga. (walaupun authornya sendiri ini enggak pernah sarapan *gampared*)

Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tau sendiri kan, bapaknya aja rada sedeng gitu. Masak anaknya sendiri aja pernah ditampar sampe tepar.

Selesai sarapan, Gakushuu berjalan keluar rumah kemudian berangkat ke sekolah. Di perjalanan menuju sekolah, Gakushuu bertemu dengan sahabatnya, Ren. Yakni satu-satunya teman yang bisa diajak curhat sama Gakushuu. Karena dibandingkan yang lain, Ren paling ramah. Walau Ren rambutnya jijay, tapi yang lain lebih ra nguati (ini authornya minta divacok).

"ohayou, Asano-kun,"

"ohayou,"

"ada apa denganmu? Mukamu terlihat lesu, tidak seperti biasanya."

"tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya barusan mengalami hal yang absurd. Tapi aku sudah biasa. Ha haha." Gakushuu pun tertawa dengan nada rendah. Sangat tidak bernyawa. Ketawanya tidak menghayati. Ketawanya kayak orang mau nggantung. Ren pun memasang muka khawatir. Gakushuu memang serba sempurna, tapi tidak banyak yang tau tentang masalah keluarganya, dan Ren tahu itu.

"kalau ada masalah cerita saja, Asano-kun," kata Ren khawatir.

"terima kasih, Sakakibara-san, Ha Ha Ha," jawab Gakushuu. Masih dengan ketawanya yang ngenes. Ren hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Asano-kun kasihan sekali, begitu pikir Ren.

"ah iya, Sakakibara-san," kata Gakushuu tiba-tiba. Yang diajak bicara menoleh kearah Gakushuu dan mengangguk.

"apakah kamu menerima tamu hari ini?"

.

.

.

.

Ren mulai mengkhawatirkan kewarasan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Apakah keluarga Asano sebegitu mengerikan sampai-sampai Gakushuu menjadi seperti itu? Well, hanya keluarga Asano dan tuhan yang tahu (padahal readers tahu :v *plakk).

"Asano Gakushuu, tolong tuliskan catatan ini di papan tulis," kata guru yang tengah mengajar kelas A.

Dengan sigap, Gakushuu maju kedepan dan menyalin catatan milik gurunya di papan tulis. Tulisanya begitu rapi seperti biasanya, tapi….

Keulang-ulang terus.

"uhmm,Asano-kun, kau sudah menyelesaikan paragraf 1,"

Asano langsung kaget. Benar juga, paragraf 1 hampir saja ditulis 2 kali.

"m-maafkan saya sensei!" kata Shuu meminta maaf kemudian menghapus paragraf yang telah dia tulis dua kali. Guru tersebut menghela nafas.

"apakah kau perlu digantikan Asano-kun? Kau terlihat tidak fit," kata guru tersebut. Gakushuu menggeleng dengan keras.

"tidak sensei! Saya masih bisa melakukan ini!" kata Shuu dengan berapi-api kemudian kembali menulis dengan kecepatan tinggi. Guru tersebut dan keempat orang anggota geng milik Asano ber-sweatdrop berjamaah.

Sepulang sekolah, Gakushuu pun berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Sendiri.

Sudah terlalu lama sendiri~ *digampar*

Tetapi di tengah jalan, ia mendapat pesan dari ayahnya tersayang. Matanya menyipit. Jarang-jarang Gakuhou memberinya pesan lewat ponsel.

Isinya :

" _Gakushuu, ketika kau sampai di rumah, mulai sekarang biasakan bilang 'tadaima', jangan seperti biasanya yang Cuma masuk terus mengendap-endap ke kamar kayak orang mau maling aja. Sekian._

Mata Gakushuu melotot memandang pesan tersebut.

APA-APAAN INI?!

Gakushuu pun berlari ke rumahnya, sesampainya di sana, Gakushuu membuka pintu dengan keras dan berteriak

"TADAEMAAAAH!" entah kenapa ia ingin melakukan ini. Yang jelas ia ingin mengetahui alasan ayahnya menulis pesan seperti itu.

"okaeri," jawab Gakuho yang tiba-tiba nyepul dari dapur. Gakushuu yang tidak menyangka itu akan terjadi langsung terjungkal ke belakang.

"GAKUSHUU!" Gakuho panic dan dengan cepat berlari kearah anak tunggalnya yang tengah tertidur di depan pintu masuk.

"kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah kepalamu sakit?!" Tanya Gakuho bertubi-tubi.

"a-yah? Kenapa ayah menjadi seperti ini….. ini tidak biasa," jawab Gakushuu sekaligus bertanya. Gakuho tersenyum keibuan (author : Haruna-nee aku butuh kau :"v).

"aku ingin menjadi ayah yang baik untukmu, nak," jawab Gakuho kalem. Muka Gakushuu langsung pucet.

Ini bapaknya habis minum ramuan apa?

"kenapa ayah sudah pulang jam segini?" Tanya Gakushuu lagi.

"aku ingin memasak untukmu nak, aku juga ingin menjadi sosok ayah yang baik di mata mu nak," jawab Gakuho. Mata Gakushuu berkaca-kaca.

"HUWAAAAAA AKU SAYANG AYAAAAH!" jerit Gakushuu kemudian memeluk ayahnya erat. Ayahnya membalas pelukan anaknya.

Salah satu pelayang yang tengah membersihkan karpet disitu langsung trenyuh.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua makan masakan yang telah dimasak oleh Gakuho.

"ini enak," komentar Gakushuu. Dia tidak bisa JaIm sekarang.

"baguslah kau suka," kata Gakuho dengan senyuman tulus dan kemudian Gakuhou memiringkan kepalanya seperti perempuan kalau selfie agar senyumannya mantap.

Dan sayangnya, Gakushuu hampir keselek gara-gara itu.

Selesai makan, mereka berdiam diri di sofa sambil nonton TV.

"ayah, mengapa tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini?" Tanya Gakushuu penasaran. Ayahnya tersenyum.

"aku harus latihan agar keluarga Asano tidak menjadi keluarga yang suram lagi," jawab Gakuho.

"hooo, memang kenapa?" Tanya Gakushuu lagi.

"karena dalam 2 bulan lagi, keluarga kita akan menjadi utuh kembali," jawab Gakuho. Muka Gakushuu kembali memucat. Jangan-jangan….

"karena ayah akan menikah lagi," lanjut ayahnya.

"DENGAN SIAPA?!" jerit Gakushuu. Ini terlalu absurd baginya. Ayahnya kaget kemudian tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

"Isogai Yuuma,"

.

.

.

.

Kairin : *banting meja* aku enggak percaya aku sendiri yang bikin penpik ini,

Haruna : dek, sabar dek,

Salmon : ini terlalu absurd,

Nee-chan : jadi ini penpiknya….. ahsudahlah,

Kairin : okeh, karena lagi bahagia, Kairin akan membalas ripiu-ripiu di fanfik NagisaKu sama Boku No Kokoro *mata berapi-api* walaupun belum tentu yang dibalas ripiunya bakal baca TAT

Dari penpik NagisaKu

 **Wako P** :

Iyak, Kairin kan suka mempermainkan kokoro orang~ *ditonjok*

 **Haruna Akano** :

MAKASIH KAKAK NYEMPET-NYEMPETIN BACA PENPIK ADEK 3 btw, jujur aja kak, pasti malah seneng pas Okuda dipenggal :v

 **BakaiYamato** :

Ya masalahnya…. Kairin agak sebel sama Okuda. Eh. Enggak ding. Kairin SEBEL BANGET AMA OKUDA!

 **Ratu Obeng :**

Hahaha, iya, maafin Kairin yak *sungkem* makasih juga buat saranya,

Dan yang terpenting…..

YAAMPUN KAIRIN BAHAGIA BANGET FIC NYA DIBACA SAMA IDOLA SENDIRI! *kejang-kejang*

Kairin nge-fans sama tumblr-nyak Ratu Obeng dan fic-fic keren nyak yang ada Asano Gakushuu nyak :3

Oh iya, info aja, kalau kalian punya wattpad, cerita NagisaKu ada sequelnyak loh, tapi ceritanya melenceng jadi AsaNagiKaru :"v. Wattpadnyak ituh AimeeAkanoSHR ditunggu vommentnyak ya :3 #malahpromosi

Dari Boku No Kokoro

 **Haruna Akano** :

Makasih kakak udah sempet baca , iyak, kasian Karma-nya mimpi ampe Nagisa-nyak wasallam :"v btw, salam kewer-kewer kakaaak :v

 **Ratu Obeng** :

Eeeeee ko kezel :" tapi emang sih ceritanya ngeselin, *ditendang* dan Karmanya…. Mungkin dia minum ramuan kelabang nya Gakuho sehingga ia pingsan di lorong, (tidak ada alasan Karma pingsan,)

Akhir kata,

Boleh minta review sama fav nyak? :3 #maksa


End file.
